Off to the shops we go
by shan14
Summary: Matt and Emily go shopping... my first drabble. Now a series of unrelated drabbles
1. Off to the shops we go

**A/N I wrote this for a drabble challenge over at the Standoff message board and decided to see how you guys liked it as well. This is my first drabble. exactly 100 words**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Standoff, FOX does.**

"Matt hurry up"

"Just a minute"

"The shop closes in a few minutes"

"I know"

"Matt"

"Is that cage strong?"

"Oh god"

"Just tell me Em, cause if that thing gets out"

"Matthew Flannery, come here now"

"Em, it's moving"

"Ah jeez"

"It's coming this way"

"Matt"

"Emily I don't think it likes me"

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"It's giving me a look, an evil look"

"Matt, I _need_ to get to the shop before it closes, please"

"Em, this is a dangerous situation that must be handled delicately"

"Matt it's a puppy in a pet shop window!"


	2. Blue Tongues

A/N New drabble this does not follow on from the first one! just to be clear. I'm just posting all my random drabbles here so i don't have to start a new story each time (it's to annoying) Hope you like!

"Daddy, do I look like a fairy?"  
"Of course sweetie. Why don't you go outside with your brother and I'll meet you in a minute"  
"Okay"  
"Do I have to take the kids around this year?"  
"Stop complaining Matt, I did it last year so now it's your turn"  
"You owe me big time Emily"  
"Well, you'd be in a better mood if you actually dressed up"  
"I am dressed up"  
"As what"  
"I'm going as a Crisis Negotiator"  
"Your imagination astounds me. Now scram"  
"First I want a kiss"  
"You're impossible"  
"That lollipop gave you a blue tongue…"  
"GO"


	3. Matt's Resolution

**A/N new drabble. This is set just before Matt tells the everyone that he and Emily are sleeping together. Slight Spoilers to the first episode but i'd say most of you have seen it or at least no what happened...**

Matt looked over at Emily sleeping peacefully next to him. He was surprised she was there after yesterday, when he had almost told everyone they were sleeping together. At first she had been furious but after many heartfelt apologies and the promise of him never uttering a word to anyone about their relationship again she had finally agreed to join him at the hotel. Now watching her sleep he promised himself that he would never put his foot in his mouth again….

Later on

"What you think you're the only one with problems….. I'm sleeping with my partner!"

'_Damn it'_


	4. Laugh

**A/N: This isn't exactly 100 words, more like 240 lol, but i still wanted to post it...It was written from the prompt 'laugh'. It's the first time i've written like this before so it's not to good. But hey, practice makes perfect...**

When she was 6 her father told her he loved her laugh more than anything in the world.

A week later at his funeral she asked everyone to laugh along with her. Instead her mother carried her off the altar, sending apologetic glances around the church.

When she was 12 her English teacher told her she giggled too much. To prove him wrong she wrote a 1000 word essay on the importance of girls gigging. Needless to say he was not impressed when she read it at assembly the next week.

When she was 18 her brother snuck home drunk and told her she snickered too much. She continued snickering as he stumbled through the house towards his bedroom door, only to be met by their stony faced mother waiting in his room.

When she was 24 she moved to LA and her best friend told her she smiled too much. She couldn't help it though. She was free of her mother and alcoholic brother and that meant more than all the snow filled New York Christmas's she would miss from now on.

When she was 30 she met a man named Matt and fell in love. "I love your smile" he whispered to her as they lay in the park. He lifted her up and spun her around; kissing her before her feet even touched the ground. That afternoon she laughed for the first time since her father died.


	5. Stealth

**A/N Prompt: Stealth ****Word Count: 100**

Matt manoeuvred his way through the corridor, ducking into a spare room at the last minute. He sunk against the closed door, proud of his stealthy and speedy escape. Cheryl had been chasing him all day to introduce his new partner but Matt was adamant, he didn't want a partner unless it was Cheryl. 'Stupid promotion' he muttered. Because of it he was reduced to Frank like schemes to escape meeting 'Emily' for the first time. He whispered her name slowly. It sounded like a princess name and there was no way Matt would work with a princess. Not ever.


	6. Tired

**A/N This is another prompt one. This time it was 'Tired'. It clocks in at 100 words...**

"Matt"

"Hmmm"

"Are you asleep?"

"Hmmm"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what"

"What you said today"

"Yeah of course I did"

"Cause if you want to take it back that's fine"

"I don't want to take it back"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sweetheart"

"Promise"

"Emily I promise that I will not take it back"

"Okay"

"Now get some sleep, I can tell you're tired"

"I am not"

"Emily"

"Maybe a little bit"

"Good"

"Matt"

"Yeah"

"Sorry for waking you, but I had to make sure"

"Sweetheart I asked you to marry me; I'm not taking it back any time soon"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Prompt: Procratination Length: 102 words...**

He froze.

'Move' he told him self but his legs wouldn't obey. It was like a higher power was telling him to stay back, or was it just his conscious. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his

mind. 'Not now' he muttered, He'd been planning this for month, each step carefully one after another. This was not on the list though. He was supposed to be done by now. He

spun round as tactical entered the building. 'This shouldn't be happening he thought.' He felt the heat burn through his shirt as he feel to the floor 'not like this'


	8. Discord

**A/N Prompt: Discord Words: 234**

"Matt" groaned Emily sleepily, padding down the hallway to the lounge room "It's late, go to sleep"

"I will" he nodded distractedly, concentrating on the piano in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Emily, curiously. Matt often played the piano but what he was playing now was different to his normal jazz music.

"Trying to remember something my mum taught me when I was young" he muttered stretching his fingers out. He gently laid them down on the keys, waiting a moment before beginning the music. Emily leaned back against the wall watching his fingers dance across the piano while the music washed over her. She started drifting into sleep until a loud discord through her into consciousness.

"Damn" muttered Matt "That's the only part I can' remember" he said, shaking his head.

"Well there's no use worrying about it now" smiled Emily "Come to bed and worry about it tomorrow"

Matt winced, trying to pull himself away from the instrument "Okay" he relented.

"Good" sighed Emily, walking back towards the bedroom. She waited for him to come but a few seconds later the calming music of the piano filled the house again. Emily sighed before letting the music calm her into sleep. A few hours later she was woken by Matt climbing into bed with her.

"Did you finish it?" she asked sleepily.

"Yep" grinned Matt triumphantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N prompt-Comfort Word count-168**

Frank stumbled through his front door, collapsing on the lounge with a loud thump.

He thought back to the day gone. They had been called to a scene; a 25 year old taking a café hostage. Frank had been there when his wife had arrived, barely five months pregnant. He hadn't wanted to send tactical in but when Cheryl had made the call he had to. He sighed as he remembered the wife's face.

"Daddy" yelled his daughter, running up to give him a hug.

"Hey princess" he said, returning the hug

"I drawed you a picture" she said proudly holding out piece of paper.

"Drew" he corrected automatically, looking at the green and red scribble.

"It's you an me" explained his daughter

"Its fantastic sweetie" smiled Frank

"We had to draw our favourite person" she explained.

"Really" whispered Frank, chocking on emotion.

"That's you daddy" she grinned before running off into the backyard.

"Hey" he called after her "Love you sweetie"

"Love you too daddy" she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, this one isn't from a prompt. I wrote while on holidays. 100 words exactly.**

"Matt be careful"

"I'm fine"

"But…"

"Em"

"You're going to run into….."

"EM!"

"Fine"

"I can do this"

"Okay….but just be careful"

"I will. I've done this before. Trust me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay, but if you mess this up you're explaining to her"

"Em, it's really not that hard. All I have to do is get in there and make the swap"

"Fine….hurry up please"

"Okay, okay. Don't be pushy"

"I thought you said it was easy!"

"It is Em, but there is still danger involved"

"MATT!!!"

"Fine, next time she loses a tooth you're playing tooth fairy!"


	11. Blue Skies

**YAY!! I've been dying to post this for about four weeks now!!! finally X Factor had aired :D  
so, this is set in my little 'Once upon a Christmas Evening" universe...but around three years before...(if you haven't read it, go read :P) tis not necessary at all, but i'd love some reviews :D  
hope you'll like!**

"Mummy, why's the sky blue?" asked Jackson, lying beneath the tree's in the backyard.

Emily sat back a moment, unsure of how to explain such a question to a four year old.

"Why do you think it's blue?" she asked. Jackson's spout of recent curiosity had taught her many things, mainly to let him answer his own questions.

The little boy's brow crinkled in thought. With his dark eyes and messy hair he was the spitting image of his father, much to his delight

"Because he's a boy" he replied slowly, cocking his head to the side.

"Why would you say that?" asked Emily in surprise.

"Because daddy said blue is for boys, and that pink was a girl's colour and that's why he never sits in the blue chair" chirped Jackson, bouncing up from his seat to run inside.

Emily followed his tracks, sitting up in wonderment. Obviously he listened to daddy more than he listened to her.

"Matt!"


	12. Burnt Eggs

**A/N M'kay, sorry bout the randomness of this one...but the line about Burnt Eggs in No Strings was stuck in my head...so out came this little drabble in response. **

**Hope you like :D**

"Hey Emily" called Lia, stopping her friend as she walked down the hall.

"Hey" smiled Emily in return, glad to see a familiar face.

"So, I heard you declined the job at Quantico" commented Lia "Couldn't bear being away from Matt" she teased

"Something like that" laughed Emily. She may have declined the job but she wasn't about to tell everyone the reason why "Today made me realise some things" she replied instead.

"So it was an interesting day then" said Lia,

"Yeah" replied Emily "it was a very interesting day"

"Oh?" questioned Lia, as far as she had heard the negotiation had been successful.

"Don't worry" grinned Emily, waking off towards her waiting class.

"Oh. Remind me never to cook eggs while Matt's around" she added, smiling at Lia's confused face "I think he has issues with burnt ones"


End file.
